Un año más
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: Un día más en el que veo pasar, ya van exactamente con el día de hoy 33 años de mi existencia.


**Un año más  
By Marpesa Fane-Li**

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia. Además de que las frases utilizadas son de autores varios.

**Resumen:** Un día más en el que veo pasar, ya van exactamente con el día de hoy 33 años de mi existencia.

**Advertencias:** Muchos errores ortográficos, u_u Sin betear.

**Notas de Autor:** Esto posiblemente haya salido por no comer bien, y estar encerrada jajajaja quiero ir a la tienda pero no puedo, creo que me voy a perder, Por el momento estoy en Londres, tranquilos, no el país, así se le llama al edificio en el que me encuentro.  
Creado por el cumpleaños número 33 de Harry Potter.

**...::::,,,,,::::...**

Un día más en el que veo pasar, ya van exactamente con el día de hoy 33 años de mi existencia, once años de ella tratada como un monstruo en el que solo robaba oxígeno a mis tíos, quienes no me querían ver ni en pintura, tratando de dar lo mejor de mí para que pudiera alcanzar aunque sea unas cuantas migajas de pan para poder alimentarme, a veces no importaba si la comida que me dejaban de sobra tenía moho, no, eso era lo de menos, de tantas veces que las daban en ese estado, hasta pude obtener defensas contra esas levaduras que a cualquiera pudo haberle causada alguna indigestión muy grave... fracturas que me causaban los golpes de mi primo Dudley, con él aprendí a defenderme, hubo una ocasión en que casi muero en sus manos, afortunadamente para mí, su último golpe erro y salí corriendo para refugiarme en mi alacena, mi único lugar donde estaba a salvo de los gritos, golpes y abusos.

Los otros siete años en los que supe que era no un humano normal y corriente, sino que era especial y no un monstruo como quería que mis tíos me vieran, sino la causa del por qué ellos me decían eso, era un Mago, y no cualquier Mago a lo que me dijeron, era sin lugar a dudar el Niño-que-vivió. que con tan solo un año y tres meses pude derrotar al mago más poderoso y temible en ese momento, a Lord Voldemort, tanto así era el temor que causaba que no mencionaban su nombre, ya que cuando querían hablar de él, simplemente decían: El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, por ello es que evitaban hablar de él. Sin embargo, no siento que haya sido yo quién lo haya derrotado, eso se lo debo a mi madre, quién dio su vida para protegerme, ella puso un hechizo muy antiguo que ayudo a protegerme con un gran escudo, un escudo de sangre, lo único que me hizo esa maldición asesina al momento de impactar contra mí, fue una cicatriz en forma de rayo, y con ello es que me pueden identificar como el Gran Harry Potter.

Posteriormente, esos siete años en los que estuve en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería llamada Hogwarts ese ser volvió, no estaba muerto como muchos quisieron creer, estaba muy débil, tanto que hasta tuvo que tomar sangre del ser más puro que existe en este mundo, sangre de un Unicornio... cada año intentaba retornar dese las sombras para poder gobernar sobre el Mundo Muggles y el Mágico, pero algunas ocasiones pude frustrar sus planes, pero no porque me lo propusiera, sino porque como bien dijo una vez -mejor dicho siempre me lo recalca- es que tengo una gran estrella protegiéndome, lo que apenas descubrí es que cuando él me decía eso, no era para estar ofendiéndome, era fuera difícil de creer, me estaba haciendo un cumplido, ya que tenía a mis padres en el cielo protegiéndome, lo digo porque su forma de ser no es para estar haciendo cumplidos o tratar bien a la gente que no toleraba o le había hecho algún descontento antes de ser tratado.

Lo que nunca me ha gustado es que la gente de mi alrededor me oculte cosas, -como el hecho de que soy un mago- para según ellos puedan protegerme, pero si no sé de qué me querían proteger entonces cómo es qué iba a saber en dónde no meterme, él único que me ha dicho todo a la cara y sin ningún tapujo es él, siempre ha sido él, aunque en su momento no lo hubiera visto, tan cegado como estaba, y más por el hecho de que controlaban mi vida, hasta para saber cómo pensar, a tal punto que me case con la persona que no amaba.

Él me odio por mucho tiempo después de eso, ya que trataba de ayudarme a quitarme esas cadenas que tenía puestas por propia voluntad, según me decía, que estaba tan cegato y no por el hecho de que utilizara lentes con una buena graduación, sino porque no quería ver lo obvio del asunto, dejo de hablarme, mi esposa noto mi cambio, tan apagado, sin vida, sin nada por lo que luchar, hasta que un día ella me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo, fue el momento más feliz que pude tener en esa existencia vacía, sin embargo, no todo es felicidad, me enteré que él también se casaba, con una de esas niñas ricas que tanto le molestaban, pero no tenía derecho a reclamar, había hecho lo mismo, me sentí tan mal, ya que tenía lo que realmente quería en mis manos, al punto de tocarlo con la punta de mis dedos y no soltarlo, pero no, como siempre tuve que hacer caso a lo que la sociedad pedía de mí.

Casarme con Ginevra Weasley.

Intente olvidarte, sin embargo, no pude, por ello es que cada día iba al Departamento de Asuntos Financieros, tal vez, solo tal vez me dirigieras la palabra y no solo la mirada como de reconocimiento que todo mundo pensaba, no, esa mirada era de reproche; cada vez que me encontraba contigo, me hundía en ese hoyo tan profundo que no sabía si ya estaba tocando fondo, cuán equivocado estaba, el día en que toque fondo y sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a ver la luz, fue cuando me entere que mi primogénito en realidad no lo era...

Esa ocasión llore tanto, me desaparecí por un par de días, para que mis hijos no vieran el estado catatónico en el que me encontraba, por qué aparte de él, tenía otros dos hijos más, afortunadamente supe que ellos eran de mi sangre, ya que el segundo era una réplica exacta de mí, y la niña, tenía el mismo tono de cabello de mi madre, las mismas facciones, solo que sus ojos eran de un azul, como los de su _madre_, la persona que me encontró fue Luna, quién podía confiar, ya que veía el mundo de una forma muy distinta a las demás, ella quién no me haría ninguna pregunta, quién solo me oiría, quién secaría mis lágrimas, quién con su linda voz cantaría para mí para poder tranquilizarme, y después de ello, me diría lo que tenía que oír, por qué aparte de él, era la única que me veía por lo que era, por mi esencia, me dijo que era un tonto, que había tenido la oportunidad de ser realmente feliz y que la había rechazado, y que tal vez lo que me estaba pasando ahora era una justicia para que pudiera enmendar mis errores, que sí realmente quería ser feliz y con ello hacer felices a otras personas, solamente en mis manos estaba, ya que según ella la piedra estaba de mi lado desde hace muchos años, era yo quien ahora debía de mover los hilos de mi vida, que ya había sido suficiente que alguien más los estuviera moviendo; _¡No eres una marioneta! _fue lo último que me dijo y me dio una bofetada para ver si así se me colocaban bien los tornillos.

Al tercer día en que volvía esa casa, saque mis cosas y me las lleve a un departamento que estaba cerca del Diagon Alley por el lado muggle, como era de esperar mi agraciada esposa no estaba para detenerme o ponerme en alguna situación en la que ya no pudiera tener el valor para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. No bien deje las cosas en el departamento, me desaparecí a las afueras de la Mansion Malfoy, esperando el momento oportuno para hacerme notar, para decirle que estaba ahí como lo había pedido desde hace muchos años atrás, estaba seguro que no me iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos, por todo el sufrimiento que le hice pasar, lo único que quería era decirle que ya estaba libre de esas cadenas, que esperaba poco a poco se me fueran cayendo, para que así hiciera mi vida lo que realmente quería que sea.

Mi premonición fue verdadera, me cerró la puerta en la cara, con una sola frase; _Me alegro por ti, cara-raja. _Me divorcie, los niños se quedaron con su madre, quería que estuvieran conmigo, sin embargo, sabía que no estaba emocionalmente estable, aún tenía que salir de ese hoy que yo mismo me había metido, Luna fue mi salvavidas en todo ese tiempo en el que estuve como perdido, sin ningún ánimo de nada, posteriormente me di cuenta de que también Hermione le ayudaba para conmigo, solo que desde lejos, para no estar peleada con su esposo Ronald Weasley, ya que desde que me divorcie de su querida hermana me dejo de hablar, junto con los demás Weasley, a excepción de George, quién en ocasiones me iba a visitar, a decirme que dejara de estar en esa depresión, que mis hijos querían verme, ya había sido demasiado tiempo sin que le diera señales de vida a ellos, que eran lo más importante y por quiénes me debería de preocupar, por qué que importaba que James no fuera hijo mío, al fin y al cabo yo lo había estado criando como si lo fuera, que le dieran por el culo a Ginny y a Thomas, qué me dejara de pelotudeces para quitarle la custodia a mi ex-esposa, no era una buena madre, que él me ayudaría para obtenerla pero que me apresurara de salir de mi depresión, porque si no los que serían muy perjudicados eran mis preciados hijos, que recordará que tenía tres hijos no dos.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que me di cuenta que Hermione estaba ayudándome, ya que la encontré con Draco en mi departamento, ya que la única que podía entrar ahí era Luna, mientras que George siempre se esperaba a que yo le abriera, Mione se me quedo viendo entre preocupada y aliviada, ya que en ese tiempo estaba mucho mejor, corrió hacia donde estaba y me apretó entre sus delgados brazos, oí un sollozo de su parte y me beso la mejilla, mientras que se daba la vuelta para dirigirle una mirada llena de determinación al chico rubio que estaba sentado en el sofá y salió de ahí, no sin antes decirme: _Nos vemos luego, Harry._

No sabía qué hacer, enfrente mío estaba el amor de mi vida, a quién rechace por segunda ocasión, la primera para ser su amigo, la segunda para ser su esposo, rechazado por la misma familia, _Weasley_ hablamos de cualquier trivialidad, sin meternos en asuntos escabrosos, sabía que no podíamos retomar lo que en un momento a otro fue dejado de lado por mi culpa, sin embargo, era feliz con lo poco que se me ofrecía en ese momento, cuan equivocado estaba, si pensaba de esa forma, otra vez estaba cayendo en el hoyo del que tanto esfuerzo me estaba costando para salir, creo que se dio cuenta de ello, y dejo de venir a verme. También me di cuenta por ello es que ahora después de tres años he conseguido lo que más anhelo en esta vida, una verdadera familia.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, llevamos siendo una familia entre nosotros seis aproximadamente como dos años, aunque con mis hijos ya tengo unos cinco años que están a mi lado, sin que haya algo que nos separe, por ello siempre que despierto recuerdo que tengo algo por lo que luchar y no dejarme vencer, porque tengo a gente que realmente se preocupa por mí, que nunca perdió la esperanza para que me quitara esas cadenas que la sociedad me impuso y me creí que realmente las necesitaba para ir por el camino que me habían trazado, para no perderme, que gran equivocación. Ahora tengo lo que realmente siempre desee.

Sé que algunas ocasiones vuelvo a caer en mi depresión, sin embargo, ahora los tengo a ellos, quienes no dejaran que vuelve a pasar por lo mismo, que mis cuatro hijos estarán ahí para que pueda seguir porque al final del camino estarás tú esperándome con tu sonrisa prepotente, diciéndome que no podrías dejarme solo nunca más porque ni para eso puedo caminar. Tú forma de decir que me amas.

Siento que la puerta se abre, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, mis niños han traído un pastel de chocolate blanco, fresas encima y de tres leches, la especialidad de la casa, ellos cuatro y tú lo han hecho, los cinco se suben a la cama, estamos apretujados, pero eso no importa, me despiertas con un beso casto y mis hijos me cantan el _Happy Birthday,_ estoy pegado en el respaldo de la cama, para poder estar sentado y observarlos a todos ustedes, saber que por mis errores tal vez ellos no estarían con nosotros, por ello es que me alegro de haberlos cometido, solo unos cuantos, los otros donde me quitan la felicidad, prefiero olvidarles, porque ustedes cinco son la mayor felicidad que pudiera tener.

Mis niños dicen a coro que sople las velas y pida un deseo.

El aire sale de mis pulmones, y se esparcen por las treinta y tres velas que fueron puestas en el pastel, cierro los ojos hasta cuando veo que la última vela se ha apagado, mientras pido mi deseo.

Mi deseo... ya se hizo realidad, y es el estar siempre con ustedes.

_**Finite**_

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Bien, no sé de dónde ha salido esto, sin embargo, no quería quedarme sin hacer algo especial por este día en el que Harry cumple años, un poco dramático, aunque en mi cabeza quería que realmente fuera muy angst, no lo logré, espero que les guste.


End file.
